Pregnancy Hormones
by Layyli
Summary: You know you're in the Army when your idea of a vacaion is visiting a war zone with a better climate,you know you're in the Army when you fear your very very pregnant wife more than any terrorist and love her anyway. Trevor LeBlanc knew he was in the Army


Author's Note: Yay! My first Trevor and Roxy fic! Don't we all just love the LeBlancs??? There so funny and adorable! Here's a pregnancy fic from Trev's POV ;) review and I'll write more!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Army Wives or any associated characters, plots or trademarks....sadly :'(

It was quite in the house...too quite. Sergeant Trevor LeBlanc knew what silence would mean in the field, danger. Silence among a war zone meant danger. Glancing around his home, Trevor gulped realizing that he feared his expecting wife WAY more than any terrorist.  
He sized up the battlefield that was his home. The boys had gotten finger paint on the walls...again, and Trevor couldn't help but smile at their art work. The Sergeant saw laundry scattered everywhere, the home looked like it had been hit by Hurricane LeBlanc. Hurricane LeBlanc was an F5,a tropical storm worse than any natural disaster known to record books, instead of pelting wind and rain at innocent victims it hurtled undergarments and shirts at unsuspecting furniture. Speaking of undergarments, he paused to pull one of his wife's bras off their living room lamp shade.  
Lucky, the family's dog was curled up on the rug. The poor creature looked like he was playing dead, Trevor would bet money that his four-legged friend had used that as a last defence against his pregnant partner. He reached out a calloused hand to stroke Lucky's fur, the dog reluctantly opening his eyes, relieved to see Trevor and not the Army Wife.  
Gathering his courage Trevor trekked through the living room, on his toes the way he would be if he were in combat at Iraq. Maybe, if he was lucky and God was on his side then his wife would be sleeping.  
Turning the corner, he came face to face with the one and only Roxy LeBlanc, baby bump and all. Looking at her, his heart skipped a beat at how beautiful she was. With her long blond hair and blue eyes, she was a sight to see. The Army Wife had been so radiant these last few months, glowing with pregnancy....and hormones.  
"Trevor." She growled, and he quivered, wondering what he'd done this time. Roxy was normally so sweet, albeit outspoken, and funny and wonderfully; he wanted his wife back.  
Her hormones had been driving everyone crazy and the solider could only hope that TJ and Finn had made it to the safety of the Moran's. Trevor knew Roxy was sorry about her short temper (or at least how shorter it was than usual), and he also knew that she didn't mean any of the things she'd been saying or doing in the last few months.  
But he wouldn't want to give you the wrong idea, there was some really awesome things about pregnancy. Like watching his wife's body change as their baby grew, seeing the sonogram and hearing the baby's heartbeat, picking names for the baby, and then there was Roxy's new constant desire for sex. Yup, the sex thing was awesome. There was never a time when his wife didn't want to get naked, no husband could find their glowing pregnant wife showing up to work in a trench coat with nothing underneath to be anything but HOT.  
"You want me to make dinner? How's a stir-fry sound?" He asked, an olive branch, a white flag, and a lowering of guns all in those two short sentences. Roland Burton said that when his wife was pregnant food was the perfect apology to foot-in-mouth aftermath.  
"I can't believe you have the balls to suggest I'm fat now." Roxy glared. Crap, his eyes widened realizing just how out of control her hormones were tonight. Chase Moran had called Trevor earlier that morning to explain that Roxy had dumped vodka down his shorts and called him names such as a "cocksucker" and "fucktard" at the Hump during breakfast.  
"Ummm...with fried rice and chicken?" He was on shallow ground here.  
"You know you're being really hostile tonight!" Roxy accused loudly, for a moment she looked like she was about to cry.  
"Sooo...how was your day, Rox?" Trevor asked, cringing. He gently reached out to comfort the near tears Roxy, he rubbed her back softly.  
"Why are you asking? Are you implying that I'm not being easy to get along with?!?! You have no idea how wrong you are! I'm feeling just fine thank you! So you and the Army can just go fuck yourselves up the ass!" Roxy shouted in that Alabama accent of her's. Her word had briefly left him stunned, had she really just told him and the US ARMY to go fuck themselves??? Up the ass no less???  
"Um...how about a pizza?" Trevor wasn't a quitter so he gave it one last try.  
"Hmmm...pizza sounds great! Ohhh and make sure they put extra jalapenos and barbecue sauce on it, ok baby!" Roxy smiled brightly, skipping down the hallway to their shared bedroom.  
....Okay, so pizza is good. Stir-fry bad. Trevor filed that in the back of his brain for later reference before leaving the hallway in search of the yellow pages. He'd pick up TJ and Finn on his way to get the pizza, hopefully they wouldn't be too traumatized by Roxy's antics, he'd have to thank Pamela for watching them and apologize to Chase about the vodka thing. Despite the craziness of life with Roxy he wouldn't trade it for a thing in the world and he couldn't wait to share their wonderful life with the new baby.


End file.
